Je t'aime comme tu est
by RozenAnn
Summary: "Idiota, simplemente córtalo como para que se vea bien en mi" Arthur no sabía la agridulce ironía que Francis saboreaba en su interior. Francia/Inglaterra, tan soft que no debería considerarse pairing. Posiblemente one-sided.


**~ Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**~ Titulo: **Je t'aime comme tu est  
**~ Claim: **Francia/UK, one-sided. Bien soft, creo que ni siquiera se debería considerar un claim.  
**~ Resumen: **"Francia idiota, simplemente córtalo como para que se vea bien en mi" Arthur no sabía la agridulce ironía que Francis saboreaba en su interior.  
**~ Advertencias:** Tergiversación de un capitulo por parte de esta fangirl; aparte de eso, nada grave.  
**~ Notas: **Está basado en el capítulo en que Arthur deja crecer su cabello y después Francia se lo corta.

**~ Disclamer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Inglaterra dormía profundamente, y Francia no podía evitar pensar que no había momento en el que se viera más lindo. Y es que claro, esa ternura tan característica en los niños se veía opacada en cuanto abría la boca y empezaba a maldecir en aquella lengua tan poco elegante.

Poder tener el cabello del otro a su merced era casi una revelación, y disfrutaba cada segundo de ella. Después de todo, aquello había ocurrido por una secuencia de sucesos bastante curiosos.

Para nadie era un secreto que el francés gustaba de hacer rabiar a cierta isla perdida en el océano. Y normalmente usaba su monumental orgullo para ir a presumir cuanto pasaba en su casa.

Así que cualquier día, Francia decidió que hacia mucho no veía a ese niño. Pobre, tanto tiempo sin ver su magnífica presencia, seguramente estaba muriendo del aburrimiento. Con una excusa en mente, fue a molestarlo un rato.

– ¿Todavía luces ese corte tan vulgar? – saludó Francia, el tono burletero de su voz visible desde kilómetros.

– ¡Eso no tiene nada de malo! – defendió con enojo Inglaterra -. Además, el obispo nos dijo que mantener el cabello largo nos hace ver como niñas, así que no debíamos hacerlo.

– ¡Qué idiotas! – Como era de esperarse, las carcajadas del más alto eran bastante sobreactuadas –. El cabello largo es una tendencia en mi lugar, reservado sólo para nobles como yo – rió internamente, notando como la temperatura subía dentro del cuerpo del otro, seguramente debido al disgusto que tan fácilmente hacía bullir en su interior -. ¿Ves? Me queda muy bien, ¿no? Puedes mirarme tanto como gustes~

_– Shut up! _¡Eres molesto!

Francia rió un poco más, con ese descaro tan encantador que le caracterizaba. Y habiendo ya calmado su urgencia de ir a importunar a la isla, emprendió la retirada todavía entre delicadas risas y envuelto en un aura de alegría que prácticamente le hacía brillar.

–¡También tú deberías tratar de verte bien! _¡Adieu~!_

– ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Viniste hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso! – Reino Unido no se la creía, y su perplejidad de alguna manera deleitó al otro rubio - ¡Idiota! ¡Idiooootaaa! ¡No estoy celoso de tu estilo de mujer! ¡Nunca más vuelvas aquí, _you moron_!

Después de descargar toda su frustración en gritarle a la figura francesa ya perdida en la distancia, Arthur tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire un momento, dado que entre insulto e insulto se había quedado sin aliento. Apoyándose en sus rodillas, alcanzó a ver su reflejo en un charco.

Involuntariamente llevó una mano a su desordenada melena dorada, al tiempo que la imagen del agua lo imitaba. Estaba un poco sonrojado por el enojo pasado y por el esfuerzo al que había sometido sus pulmones, todavía con la esperanza de que alguna de sus ofensas le doliesen a su ahora ausente acompañante.

– ¿Soy… vulgar?

* * *

_La próxima vez que le regaló una visita, se encontró con que había dejado crecer tanto su cabello – y sin ningún cuidado, por cierto –, que al principio lo había confundido con una inmensa oruga dorada._

_"¡Esto es tu culpa! Fix it!" – y Francia, aceptando que quizás lo era, tomó las tijeras y se dispuso a trabajar._

_"¿Y bien? Lo he arreglado un poco"_

_"Uh… ¿P-puedes hacer algo sobre esto? Eh, porque te odio mucho y no quiero terminar luciendo como tú"_

_"Ah, sí, sí – el desencanto palpable en la voz francesa, ¿quién no querría verse como él? -, no eres para nada lindo" Empezó a cortar nuevamente "¡Listo! ¿Qué tal ahora?"_

_"Hmm… Está bien, ¿pero no tienes un vecino que se ve así? – Arthur suspiró y terminó recostarse en la silla – En todo caso, te lo dejo a ti, simplemente córtalo de manera que se vea bien en mi"_

_"Ha… Pequeño caprichoso, vale, de acuerdo, algo que se vea bien en ti, ¿verdad?"_

* * *

Y tras esa conversación, Inglaterra se había dormido, dejando a Francia en la tarea de arreglar su cabello. Y no es que le molestara, de hecho, de alguna manera…

No terminó el pensamiento. Pasó una vez más sus manos entre las hebras rebeldes del rubio, esta vez tomándose su tiempo. El sonido del artefacto en sus manos sonó otro par de veces, con seguridad y casi deleitándose.

Pero aun cuando trató de tardarse lo más posible, igual sintió que había terminado demasiado rápido. Todavía trató de pulir un poco más su "obra maestra", pero la verdad es que no había más por hacer.

_Que se vea bien en ti, ¿eh?_ – Se detuvo en seco. Dando un rodeo, se arrodilló frente al inglés.

Francia desconocía algunas cosas, como porqué disfrutaba tanto torturar al menor. Pero había cosas que conocía con cierta certeza, de alguna manera. Sabía que cuando descubrió el efecto de sus palabras en Inglaterra, algo en su pecho se removió con sorpresa y deleite.

Le había gustado saber que aquella tonta excusa le había afectado.

Le gustaba saber que, de alguna manera, algunas cosas de su persona tenían peso en el chico ante él.

Su mano se movió hasta la frente del pequeño, removiendo algunos mechones de su frente.

_Mais L'Angleterre _– acercó su rostro al de Arthur, sin quitar la mano de su cabeza. Aprovechando la oportunidad de poder observarlo a tan poca distancia -_, Je t'aime comme tu est._

Y con esa silenciosa confesión, hecha mentalmente a sí mismo, se enderezó y despertó a Inglaterra.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un furioso inglés persiguiera por el campo a un francés muerto de risa, acusándolo de haberle estafado.

Después de todo, Francis simplemente le había dejado su antiguo peinado.

* * *

Ah, esto me tomó una eternidad.

Cuando vi el capítulo, morí de risa. Pero cuando leí el manga, no pude evitar que había un motivo "oculto" por el cual Francia había dado su antiguo corte a Inglaterra. De alguna manera, cuando Arthur dijo "¡Pero este es mi antiguo peinado" y Francis rebatió diciendo "¡Pero se ve bien en ti!", mi fangirl interior saltó seis metros y gritó "¡revelaciiiióoooooooon!"

Casi me pareció una especie de confesión, qué demonios- No necesariamente romántica, pero confesión a fin de cuentas. Y la idea simplemente no me dejaba tranquila, así que tuve que tergiversar todo para poder descansar en paz. Malinterpretar cosas es parte de mi carisma ~

Aclaro algunas cosas, por si acaso:

La ironía es que para Francis, Arthur ya se veía bien. La revelación es que a Inglaterra le importa lo que Francia piensa. Y la frase que dices Francis al final, que también es el título del fic, significa "Pero Inglaterra, me gustas como eres". ¡Ahora! **No **es un "me gustas" romántico, contrario a lo que parezca; después de todo, son niños y quería hacer un escrito tan inocente como fuese posible. Es más bien un "me agradas" o "estás bien", y tiendo a pensar que la referencia está un poco más inclinada al físico, que a la personalidad (¿Quizás a Francis el carácter difícil de Arthur? ¿Quizás lo quiere cambiar? No sé, interprétenlo a su gusto).

Supongo que las frases en ingles que están por ahí, esporádicas, no necesitan traducción. Son bastante frecuentes. Al igual que algunas francesas.

_**¿Review?**_

_**Si lees y no me dejas review, Francia irá a tu casa y te rapará y rapeará. (?)**_

_**(… esperen, lo último no suena a **__**castigo **_ಠ**_**ಠ_**)**_


End file.
